


Black Sheep of a Newborn Family

by Taymatoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x23 spoilers, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taymatoes/pseuds/Taymatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow becoming mortal meant becoming part of the family as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Sheep of a Newborn Family

Dean let out a cry of frustration, slamming his hand down and scattering the gaudy nerd cards across the table. Tossing her red head back, Charlie was laughing as Kevin scrambled to salvage the game, sliding the cards back into place. For the last hour, you had been forced to listen to them explain this game over and over again to Dean, only for him to royally suck at it.

Sam was sitting directly across from you, thumbing through the newspaper. The front page was facing you, reading ‘Thousands of Falling Stars Light up the Night Sky!’ Occasionally he grunted in response to Dean’s exclamations of hatred toward Magic Cards.

The kitchen finally stopped spilling smoke as Castiel succeeded in his endeavors. The former angel trot into the room like a prized pony carrying a steaming pie on a stack of plates. “Dean, I made you pie.”

You groan and roll your eyes, those two needed to get a room.

Dean happily discarded his cards and stood. You watch as he takes a deep sniff, a contented smile spreads across his face. “Mama Tran has taught you well.” he removes the stack from Castiel’s hands, placing it on the table. “Maybe she should teach you karate next.”

“Actually, she kickboxes.” The prophet interrupts without looking up from the game.

Again, you roll your eyes and cross your arms with a huff. It goes unnoticed as Dean cuts into the crust, dumping generous pieces onto the paper plates. The delicious smell fills the air and you hate the way your mouth waters. Another discomfort of being mortal.

The pieces are passed around. Two were placed between Charlie and Kevin, Moose finally looks up from his newspaper to thank Cas, and the fallen angel seems eager to try his own creation. What surprises you is when a piece is set down in front of you. Dean claps you on the shoulder. “Lighten up and smile.”

You offer your best sneer.

Bitterly, you scoop the first piece into your mouth with more force than necessary. It is the best damned thing you’ve ever tasted.

Dean swipes his plate off the table and with no subtly whatsoever he grabs Castiel by the lapel of his coat. “We’ll see you later.” He says with a wink, pulling Cas out of the room after him. Moose rolls his eyes as Charlie wolf-whistles at their retreating backs.

You shove another bite of pie in your mouth, turning your shoulder toward the activity. He was ignored and it was for the best.

“When you have finished passively-aggressively eating your pie,” You look over your shoulder as Charlie spoke. “Take Dean’s place, we’ll teach you how to play.”

“Not interested.” You mumble around a full mouth.

“Dean’s right, you need to lighten up Crowley.”

“He can’t.” Kevin says bitterly, thumbing through his cards.

You jump to your feet, almost losing the pie on your raised plate in the process. With an air of defiance, you plop down in Dean’s chair at the head of the table, picking up Dean’s abandoned cards. “Where do I start?”


End file.
